The instant invention pertains to methods which tie flexible data generation and retrieval, integrated data processing, analysis of extensive geographically-distinguishable databases and datasets, and advanced economic modeling and reporting, with nearly-real time financial management and/or financial services arranged to enable intelligent conduct of economic and social policies at scales ranging from single economic or political entities to global institutions and organizations.
The current invention enables development of flexible updatable knowledge management strategies and resulting actions that may be expended in space, time, or social importance to co-evolve with economic and social needs and dynamically respond to gradual or abrupt events and developments. In addition, benefits resulting from the current innovations may be utilized internally to address needs of groups and organizations actively involved and directly performing the methods and steps of the current invention or be marketed and delivered as a knowledge-based service to external clients or customers.